


Nosy Business: The Movie

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Nose blowing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Nosy Business, adapted into a script with extra stuff I didn't add in the original.





	Nosy Business: The Movie

(Title card: Nosy Business.)

(Fade in from black. We are at Lumpy's house, 7:00 AM. The sun has risen into the slightly cloudy sky, with its rays spreading althroughout the forest.)

(Fade to the inside of Lumpy's bedroom. It is light, soundless. Pan over to Lumpy - our protagonist - who is sleeping in the bed. Covered in the lavender blankets from the upper body down, Lumpy lays on his back, snoring audibly. His nose seems to have a bright red shade at the end, where his nostrils are.)

(Cut to Lumpy's alarm clock, a dark blue digital clock with blue numbers and colon. The clock reads 7:03.)

(Lumpy slowly opens one of his eyes, followed by the other eye. Seeing that the morning has come, he sits up in his bed. Lumpy rubs both of his eyes with both of his fists, then yawns deeply into one of his hands. Upon finishing his yawn, he tries to take a breath through his nose, but no air moves through his nostrils. He rubs the side of his head with his right hand, feeling a bit of discomfort. He looks down at his nose, only to see that it has turned red. Lumpy sniffles twice, followed by a sharp sniff, but neither of these are of any help. He raises his hand up to rub his nose a few times with his forefinger, but this also proves useless.)

Lumpy: Ugh... (Sniffles, then speaks in a stuffed-up voice.) I don't feel so good... I think I could use a hot shower.

(Lowering the covers from his body, Lumpy sits on the edge of his bed, then steps off. He slowly and weakly walks out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he does so.)

(Cut to the bathroom. Lumpy opens the door, switches on the light and walks over to the shower. He reaches his hand inside and turns one of the handles, causing the shower to switch on. Jets of water emerge from the showerhead, but Lumpy stays where he is, waiting for the water to get hot enough. Still feeling congested, Lumpy sniffles loudly, then rubs underneath his nostrils with his right arm. He then reaches his hand into the shower to feel the water, managing a little smile afterward.)

Lumpy: That oughta do it.

(He steps into the shower, pulling the curtains closed to obscure his body as he does so.)

(In the shower, Lumpy rubs underneath his arm with his hand as the shower sprays him with warm water. He rubs under his other arm as the steam from the water begins to fill the shower. Lumpy smiles in hope, then takes a gentle sniffle to welcome the steam into his nasal passages. However, his nose fails to clear up, so he sniffs three more times. Not only does this not work, but his nose twitches afterward. Lumpy looks surprised for a brief moment, but then breaks into a sneeze fit, shooting his neck forwards with each sneeze.)

Lumpy: Aaah-tchoo! Ktchoo! Hchoo! Hah-choo! (Thinking he is finished sneezing, Lumpy rubs the side of his right arm across his nose to relieve it of the painful sneezes. Suddenly he pulls his arm away and sneezes again; this is a wetter sneeze compared to the others.) Hehhh-kishiuuu! Ugh...

(Lumpy rubs his nose delicately with his forefinger, his expression a mix of sadness and discomfort. As he does so, he sniffles loudly.)

Lumpy: It's bad enough my nose is so stuffy, all my sneezes hurt.

(He removes his forefinger from his nose, pulls out a bottle of body wash, squirts some onto his hand and scrubs his left arm, then the right arm. As the dirt is removed from his arm, Lumpy's nostrils flare slightly again. He cleans the soap off of his arms simply by holding them underneath the showerhead, followed by his arms underneath the showerhead. Just as they are washed off, Lumpy gains a pre-sneeze face, then sneezes again, covering his mouth with both hands.)

Lumpy: Aaaah-shoo! (He pulls his hands away, then rubs his nose again with his forefinger.)

(He then picks up a soap bar, wet from the shower, and rubs it against his right leg to clean off whatever dirt has accumulated onto them. After a few seconds, he does the same thing to his left leg, with the soap being washed away from the showerhead. When he finishes, Lumpy holds his nose close to where he washed his leg and takes a sniff, trying to smell the scent of the soap, but this does not work. Lumpy pulls his nose away and groans.)

Lumpy: Ugh, can't smell this... (He regains his pre-sneeze expression and sneezes again, twice.) Heh-chu! Eh-tchu! (He rubs his nose with his forefinger, sniffling once more as the soap is washed away due to the showerhead.)

(It is a bit later in the day, by about thirty minutes. The sun has risen higher into the sky outside of Lumpy's house, and the clouds are slowly disappearing. No sounds except for birds singing can be heard.)

(Back in Lumpy's bathroom, Lumpy switches off the shower and pulls the shower curtains open. His body is now clean, but covered in water droplets. He steps out of the shower, picks up a dark green towel from a rack and dries off his arms with it. Then he dries off his upper body as well as his underarms, giving a couple of congested sniffles as he does so. Finally, Lumpy wipes his face off with the towel, but suddenly stops when his nose twitches again.

Lumpy: Eh-hiih... (Tilts his neck back, and then sneezes, mistakenly covering his nose with the towel.) Shhuuu! (He pulls his towel away from his face, then rubs his nose with his forefinger as he looks down at the towel.) Whoops.

(He places the towel back on the rack where it was before, then turns to a light green box of tissues that is sitting on the back of the toilet. He pulls out a tissue, covers the end of his nose with it, and blows his nose loudly. Judging by his rather sad expression, however, it is clear that his nasal passages are still congested.)

Lumpy: Ugh, this isn't working... (He balls up his tissue and throws it in the trash can.) Looks like it's time for a trip to the doctor.

(A few minutes have gone by. Lumpy opens the door from the inside of the bathroom and steps out, closing the door behind him. He weakly heads down the stairs and into the living room. Seeing his car keys on the coffee table, Lumpy picks them up. He then walks over to the front door, places his hand on the door, turns it and pushes it open.)

(As Lumpy heads outside, he looks up at the clear sky and sighs in unhappiness.)

Lumpy: Why did I have to get sick on a day like this? (Sniffles.) I should be relaxing with my friends, not dealing with a stuffy nose.

(He shuts the door behind him, walks away from his house and goes over to his car. He unlocks it with a button on his keys, then opens the car door and steps into the driver's seat. After shutting the door, Lumpy fastens his seatbelt, places one of his car keys in the slot and starts the engine. He pulls out of his driveway and departs from his house.)

(As Lumpy heads into the town, he sniffles a few times, then brings a hand off of his steering wheel to rub his nose again.)

Lumpy: Ugh, I must have caught a really bad cold. (pulls his hand away from his nose) My nose hasn't ever been this stuffy before... (He suddenly sneezes three times, doubling over and spraying the steering wheel with his saliva as he does so.) Ahhh-tchu! Hah-tchiu! Ah... Aaaah-choo! (Sniffling again, Lumpy rubs his nose with his forefinger.) I can't wait to ask my doctor about this...

(Finally Lumpy makes it to the doctor's office and pulls into one of the available parking lots. He kills the engine, removes his car key, unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the car door. He steps out of the car, then shuts the door, and walks weakly over to the doctor's office.)

(As Lumpy opens one of the front doors and steps inside, he rubs his nose a few more times with his forefinger. He goes over to the clipboard at the receptionist's desk - the receptionist is not seen - and picks up the fountain pen to sign his name in. He then puts the pen down, goes over to the waiting area and slumps down in one of the chairs. Lumpy then waits patiently for his name to be called, sniffling occasionally as he does so. He hears a few wet sniffles from who turns out to be Nutty, followed by a loud sneeze from who turns out to be Toothy.)

Toothy: Haaaah-CHOOOOOOO!

(Lumpy cringes from hearing the sneeze, then looks to his left to see Toothy and Nutty, sitting next to him in separate chairs as well. Toothy is holding a tissue and blows his nose into it, then wipes his nose repeatedly with the same tissue. Nutty, meanwhile, has a bit of clear mucus oozing out of his nose, and is rubbing it repeatedly with his left arm.)

Lumpy: You okay, guys?

Toothy: No, I don't feel so good. I haven't stopped sneezing all morning.

Nutty: Ugh... (He sniffles and continues to wipe his nose with his arm.) I think I'm getting a little bit of the sniffles.

(Toothy looks over at Lumpy, sees his red nose and gasps slightly in concern.)

Toothy: What's wrong with you, Lumpy?

Lumpy: I got a stuffy nose. (He places his forefinger underneath his nose and sniffles again.) Oh, and I'm a little sneezy, too... (His nostrils flare slightly as he again has a pre-sneeze face. Then he turns away from Toothy and sneezes again.) Hah-shoo! (He then turns back to Toothy and rubs his nose again with his forefinger.) Excuse me.

Toothy: Oh, that's too bad. Hope you feel better soon. Oh, and bless you.

Lumpy: (forefinger under nose) Thanks. Hope you guys feel better, too.

(Toothy smiles at him briefly, but then his nose and eyes twitch at the same time. Knowing what is going to happen, Lumpy plugs his ears with both forefingers as Toothy inhales.)

Toothy: Ah... Ahhh... (He turns his head away from Lumpy, takes a final inhale and sneezes again into his tissue.) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (He then lowers the tissue from his face and rubs his nose with his forefinger.)

Lumpy: (unplugging his ears) Bless you.

Nutty: Yeah, bless you.

Toothy: (He blows his nose and wipes it once more with his tissue.) Thank you.

(Suddenly the door close to the waiting room opens, revealing Lammy in a nurse outfit, indicating that she works here as a nurse.)

Lammy: Lumpy? (Lumpy hears her voice and turns to look at her.) Come in, please.

(Lumpy stands up and heads into the hall along with Lammy. As Lammy checks Lumpy’s weight with an electronic scale, followed a few minutes later by his blood pressure with a different electronic machine, she notices that Lumpy’s nose is quite red. She can tell that he is not feeling well.)

Lammy: What's the matter, Lumpy? Have you caught a cold?

Lumpy: I don't know. (Sniffles.) My nose is all stuffy. I think I need a tissue...

(Out of kindness, Lammy smiles, reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a tissue. Just as she hands it to Lumpy, however, he suddenly sneezes, covering his nose with it.)

Lumpy: Ah-kchoo! (He then wipes his nose on the tissue, looking a bit embarrassed.) Uh, whoops. Bless me.

Lammy: Bless you indeed. (She giggles a bit; Lumpy blows his nose on his tissue and then keeps wiping.) But don’t worry, as soon as we get you into the examination room, your doctor will be on his way.

Lumpy: (smiles) Thanks. Oh, and thanks for the tissue.

(After Lammy has finished her work, she leads Lumpy into the examination room. As he sits on the examination table, Lammy hands him a box of tissues for when he needs to sneeze again.)

Lammy: The doctor will be right with you.

Lumpy: Thanks.

(Lammy then heads out of the room. As Lumpy waits for his doctor, he rubs his nose repeatedly, trying to get it to unclog. It simply does not, however, and he becomes mildly frustrated. After a few minutes, however, the door opens and Sniffles, the doctor, comes into the room.)

Sniffles: (smiles at Lumpy) Hello, Lumpy.

Lumpy: Hello, Doctor Sniffles. (He sniffles loudly, his nostrils flaring up briefly.)

Sniffles: How are you doing?

Lumpy: I don't feel so good. My nose is all red and stuffy.

Sniffles: (He looks over at Lumpy’s nose, which is indeed still red.) Hmm, I see that...

Lumpy: I think I may have caught a really bad cold, but I'm not sure. (He sniffles again.) What do you think, doc?

Sniffles: (He thinks for a moment, forefinger on chin.) We’ll have to perform a couple of tests to figure out what’s wrong.

Lumpy: Okay. (Shortly after responding, however, Lumpy’s nose starts to twitch. He tilts his upper body backward, about to sneeze.) Aaah, heh...

(Sensing his buildup, Sniffles pulls out a tissue from Lumpy’s tissue box and covers Lumpy’s nose with it, just as he releases.)

Lumpy: Huuuh-shooo!

(Not long after Lumpy has finished his sneeze, he opens his eyes and sees that Sniffles has covered his sneeze for him. He gratefully takes the tissue and blows his nose into it.)

Sniffles: Gesundheit.

Lumpy: (wiping his nose with his tissue) Thanks. (After a few seconds, he finishes wiping his nose and pulls it away from his nose, just as Sniffles reaches over and pulls out a tongue depressor.)

Sniffles: Open your mouth wide and say ah, Lumpy.

Lumpy: (Does as he is told, opening his mouth and allowing Sniffles to look inside his throat.) Ah...

(Sniffles looks into Lumpy's mouth, holding the tongue depressor upon his tongue as he does so. He can see a bit of redness beyond Lumpy's mouth.)

Sniffles: Hmm, your throat looks a little sore. It doesn’t look too severe, however.

(Sniffles removes the tongue depressor from Lumpy’s mouth and puts it aside. Lumpy closes his mouth as he does this. Sniffles then pulls out a blood pressure strap and wraps it around Lumpy’s arm. He starts squeezing the ball, causing the strap to inflate. Lumpy tries not to wince from the slightly painful sensation.)

Sniffles: On the plus side, your blood pressure is normal.

(He lets the air out of the strap and removes it from Lumpy’s arm. He puts the blood pressure strap aside, and then pulls out an oral thermometer. Lumpy opens his mouth again, then Sniffles inserts the tip of the thermometer underneath Lumpy’s tongue. Lumpy closes his mouth; as he and Sniffles wait for his temperature to be taken, Lumpy sniffles repeatedly and rubs his still congested nose with his forefinger. Finally, the thermometer beeps to indicate it is finished. Sniffles takes the thermometer out of Lumpy's mouth and looks at the reading.)

Sniffles: A hundred and two point five. You’re running a little fever, I’m afraid.

Lumpy: (a bit disappointed) Oh... (He rubs his nose with his arm, but is still unable to get it to unclog.)

Sniffles: But there’s just one test left. (He reaches to the side and pulls out a large bouquet of yellow flowers. Lumpy raises an eyebrow in confusion, but before he can ask about them, Sniffles holds the flowers under Lumpy’s red nose.) Can you smell these, Lumpy?

(Lumpy sniffs three times, culminating in a deep, long nasal inhale. He is unable to smell the flower's sweet scent, however.)

Lumpy: N-no. (Thanks to his severe pollen allergies, however, he then inhales and sneezes uncontrollably.) Aaaaah-CHOO!! AH-CHOO!! HAH-CHOO!! HTCHU, HEH-TCHOO!!! Hiiih-TISHOOOOOOO!!!

(Lumpy’s sneezes not only hurt his nose even more, but cause his nose to run a little. He rubs his nose gently with his forefinger, even though his snout still tickles.)

Sniffles: (surprised) My goodness! Gesundheit, Lumpy.

Lumpy: Th-thank you... (After responding, he inhales again, about to release a final sneeze.) Huh... Hiiih...!

(Knowing what is going to happen, Lumpy grabs a couple of tissues from his box and covers his tickly nostrils with them. He can see Sniffles plugging his ears with both forefingers in anticipation, but is too distracted to comment.)

Lumpy: EHHHHH-- (Releases the particularly wet sneeze, blowing his nose into the tissues in the process.) HTSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

(Mucus is leaking from Lumpy’s swollen nose after that final sneeze. The poor moose sniffles wetly as he rubs and wipes his nostrils with the tissues.)

Sniffles: (unplugs his ears) Gesundheit.

(Lumpy throws out his used tissues, grabs some more, holds them to his nostrils with both hands and blows his nose loudly.)

Lumpy: Uugh. (He pulls his tissues away from his face and rubs his nose weakly with his forefinger.) Sorry, doc. You know I'm allergic to flowers...

Sniffles: I'm sorry, too. (He then thinks, trying to figure out what Lumpy's illness is.) Now, let’s see... Fever, sore throat, stuffy nose, sneezes... (Suddenly he realizes the situation and looks back up at Lumpy.) I think you have sinusitis, Lumpy.

Lumpy: (His nose has started to run again, a noticable drop of green mucus.) Sinus-what now? (He pushes his tissue against his nostrils and blows his nose again. The mucus is expelled from his nostrils, but his passages are still blocked up.)

Sniffles: You have sinusitis. It’s a sinus infection. People who have this illness have stuffy noses because their sinuses are inflamed.

Lumpy: No wonder I couldn’t smell those flowers. (He sniffles loudly.)

Sniffles: The best thing to do is get plenty of rest and drink lots of warm liquids. But keep in mind, your nose won’t clear up even if you keep blowing your nose.

Lumpy: (sounding a bit disappointed) It won't?

Sniffles: But if it makes you feel better, you can keep blowing your nose. Just don’t expect it to be much help to your sinuses.

(Lumpy stops being disappointed and nods in acceptance.)

Sniffles: And before you leave, I’d like you to take this medicine. (He shows Lumpy a bottle of liquid medicine.) It’ll help cool your fever down.

Lumpy: Okay, thank you. (He takes the bottle and places it in his pocket, somehow getting it inside. Then he stands up from the examination table, rubbing his nose gently. He leaves his tissues on the table for the next person, assuming it will be either Nutty or Toothy.)

Sniffles: If it gets worse, give me a call and I’ll see what else I can do. Feel better, Lumpy.

Lumpy: Thanks.

(He opens the door and walks out of the examination room.)

(As he walks through the hall, Lumpy feels another tickle in his nose. He takes a single inhale, then stops in front of a desk and releases a painful double.)

Lumpy: Hiih... Tchoo! Htshiuu!

Lammy: (as Lumpy rubs his nose with his forefinger) Bless you.

(It turns out that Lammy has been doing some work at her desk - she is part time nurse and part time accountant at this facility - and has heard his sneezes. Lumpy blushes and continues rubbing his nose.)

Lumpy: Excuse me. May I have one of your tissues before I sign out?

Lammy: Of course you may.

(She pulls a tissue out of her box close to her and hands it to Lumpy. Lumpy blows his nose loudly, trying and failing to unclog his nose, then rubs it with the tissue.)

Lumpy: Thank you.

Lammy: Hope you feel better soon.

(Lumpy smiles at her comment and continues on his way. When Lumpy makes it back to the waiting room, he signs out and goes out to his car. He steps into the driver’s seat, fastens his seatbelt, places his key in the slot, and starts the engine. Before long, he has driven away from the doctor’s office.)

(Lumpy’s drive home is filled with stuffy sniffles and the occasional groan. He is feeling simply miserable. After stopping at a red light, Lumpy removes one hand off the steering wheel, then uses his thumb and fingers on that same hand to rub the sides of his nose.)

Lumpy: Ughh... (Sniffle.) I wonder how long it'll be before my sinuses start feeling better.

(When he finally makes it back to his house, he pulls into the driveway, kills the engine and removes his car keys, then unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of his car. He locks his car with his keys and heads toward his front door. When he makes it there, however, Lumpy senses the pollen in the air, and his nose twitches due to his allergy. He tilts his upper body back briefly, then fires it forward with a single sneeze, not even enough to make his nose run.)

Lumpy: Heh-tchoo! (He then opens the front door; cut to inside, where Lumpy opens up the door while rubbing his ticklish nose with his forefinger.) I think I need my handkerchief.

(Shortly after that, Lumpy then remembers where he last left his handkerchiefs, and then smiles. Lumpy places his car keys on the end table close to the door, then goes over to his clothes dryer. To keep the amount of lint from getting too close to his nose, he looks away before he opens the door. Then he pulls out both of his handkerchiefs - his white one and his light blue one - and closes the door. That being said, the dust from the lint fills the air and tickles his nose, making Lumpy feel sneezy.)

Lumpy: Ugh, the lint... (He enters a brief buildup before a sneeze.) Ah, ah, ah-choo!

(When Lumpy releases the sneeze, he covers his nose with his blue handkerchief, causing the edges to flutter in the air. Placing his white handkerchief in his pocket, Lumpy snorts lightly into the handkerchief and wipes his nose with it, holding it with one hand the entire time.)

Lumpy: I should take my medicine. That oughta help me feel better.

(He heads into the bathroom, still wiping his nose, and puts the handkerchief that is in his hand in his pocket. He pulls out his bottle of medicine and reads the instructions on how to take it. He opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a small measuring cup that is meant to be for taking medicine. He opens up the bottle and pours the recommended dosage into the cup. When it gets to the right amount, Lumpy nervously holds the cup in his hand and gulps down every little drop - but not without reacting to the bad taste of the medicine.)

Lumpy: UGH! (Coughs a bit and shakes his head. He sticks out his tongue, looking disgusted.) Gyack! Oh, my God...

(He fills the little cup with cold water and drinks it down to get the rest of the medicine that is still in the cup. He can still feel the taste in his mouth, however, so he helps himself to a larger glass of water until the aftertaste has subsided.)

Lumpy: That was... that was the worst. (He closes the lid of his medicine bottle, cleans out his little measuring cup and puts it back in the cabinet.) How can something that should make you feel better taste so bad...?

(He walks out of the bathroom and heads into his bedroom. He crawls into his bed, gets under the covers and lays his head upon the pillow. He stays in bed for quite a few minutes, sniffling constantly. But no matter how hard he tries, his nose simply will not clear up. He pulls out his blue handkerchief and rubs the sides of his nose with it, but it does nothing to help. Instead, he just sneezes, presumably from the rub tickling his nose.)

Lumpy: Htchoo! (He doubles over as he sneezes into the handkerchief, then blows his nose lightly again and wipes his nose with it.) Ugh... Scuse me.

(He turns to his pillow and lightly presses his hand against it, trying to fluff it up. He then lays back down and closes his eyes, trying to take a nap. However, his stuffy nose makes it difficult to sleep. Lumpy turns over a few times, trying to find a comfortable spot, but he is unable to find one. He keeps his eyes closed as he raises his handkerchief to the end of his snout. He exhales through his nose repeatedly, trying to blow his nose, but it is still congested.)

Lumpy: Ugh... (Sniffles twice.) Why won't you let me breathe? (As if responding to his question, Lumpy’s nostrils tickle and flare up. Without warning, he sneezes into his handkerchief) Ah-tchoo! (The tickle in his nose not satisfied, Lumpy gives another sneeze.) Heh-chuu! (Followed by another.) Eh-shoo!

(Upon recovering from his triple fit, Lumpy opens his eyes, blows his nose gently again and wipes it with his handkerchief. Seeing his box of tissues still on his end table, he grabs a tissue, presses it against his nose with both hands and blows twice, harder than before.)

Lumpy: (Upon finishing his blows, his nose has not unclogged.) Ugh, why isn't this working? My nose is really, really stuffy...

(He blows his nose again, this time as hard as possible and for almost five seconds straight. Unfortunately for Lumpy, his nose stays stuffed up.)

Lumpy: (Recovers, then sighs sadly and wipes his nose with the tissue.) Oh, who am I kidding? I don't feel good at all... (He sniffles loudly, making a "snork" sound, and then thinks the next line of dialogue to himself.) I have a feeling Sniffles gave me the wrong medicine...

(Lumpy's nose twitches and his nostrils flare up again. As he notices, his eyelids lower and his breath hitches, about to sneeze again.)

Lumpy: Ehhh... Heeeeh-shuuuuu! (Lumpy fires the sneeze into the tissue he has just blown into, then holds it in front of his nose.) Uuugh...

(Briefly placing his forefinger underneath his nose, Lumpy puts his tissue aside, pulls out another one, then removes his forefinger and blows his nose loudly again. He then wipes his nose, put this tissue aside as well, and then picks up his blue handkerchief and wipes his nose with it.)

Lumpy: What's it gonna take to make me feel better?

(Cut to outside. Unbeknownst to Lumpy, his friend Cuddles is walking outside with Giggles and Petunia. The three of them see that they are approaching Lumpy's house, and they all decide to stop by for a visit. They walk up to the front door of Lumpy’s house, and Cuddles rings the doorbell with his forefinger.)

Giggles: I hope Lumpy doesn't mind us coming over.

Petunia: Me, neither.

Cuddles: I don’t think he will, girls. Besides, we’re his friends. (Suddenly they hears a slightly audible sneeze from inside the house.)

Lumpy: Haaaah... Shoooo!

(The front door opens to reveal Lumpy, sniffling and wiping his red nose with his blue handkerchief from earlier.)

Giggles: Oh, bless you, Lumpy.

Lumpy: Thanks. (He blows his nose a little with his handkerchief and then continues wiping his nose.)

Petunia: Are you feeling alright?

Cuddles: You don’t sound so good.

(Lumpy gives another sniffle and removes his handkerchief from his nose, allowing his friends to see his reddened, stuffed-up nose. Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia are all surprised and worried.)

Lumpy: I have a sinusitis.

Giggles: (apparently not understanding his stuffy voice) A what?

Petunia: (in concern) I think he has a sinus infection. (Giggles immediately sulks and speaks with a sympathetic voice.)

Giggles: Aw, you poor thing. You must be miserable.

Lumpy: (with a nod of agreement) Yeah, I am.

(Suddenly his nose twitches once more, as he needs to sneeze again. He held his handkerchief over his nose, then sneezes into it.)

Lumpy: Ah, ah... Chooo! (He then sniffles again and wipes his nose with his handkerchief.)

Giggles and Petunia: (in unison) Bless you.

Cuddles: Looks like you could use some help.

Lumpy: Yeah, I sure could. (Feels his forehead.) I have a fever... (He then hugs himself and shivers.) I'm cold... (After pulling his hands away from his upper body, he rubs the end of his nose gently, as though he bumped it, with one hand.) And my nose is so stuffy, it hurts. And worst of all, no matter how many times or how hard I blow my nose, it just won't let me breathe!

Giggles: (feeling bad) Aww, Lumpy... (Hugs Lumpy out of sympathy) We are so, so sorry. (Just as she lets go of Lumpy, Petunia's eyes light up as she comes up with an idea.)

Petunia: I don’t know about you, but I think we should all stay and take care of Lumpy until he feels better.

Giggles: That’s a great idea, Petunia! (She then turns to look at Lumpy.) What do you think, Lumpy?

(Lumpy takes a few seconds to think about this, sniffling a couple of times, then smiles and nods.)

Lumpy: That sounds like exactly what I need. Thanks, guys! (He moves out of the way so that his friends can come inside. Cuddles and Giggles enter first, but before Petunia steps in, she turns to Lumpy to tell him one last thing.)

Petunia: (a bit nervous) But please, PLEASE don’t do anything that could get us sick. I hate germs...!

Lumpy: I know you do. But I’ll try not to infect you, or Giggles, or Cuddles. I promise.

(Petunia calms down, sighs in relief and finally comes in the house. Lumpy then reaches over and closes the door.)

(Lumpy walks over to the couch and takes a seat on it. Giggles takes a large, dark blue blanket and wraps it around Lumpy's body, allowing him to hold it in place with both hands. Petunia then takes a bucket, brings it into the kitchen and fills the bucket with warm water. She brings it back to the living room, approaches Lumpy and places the bucket on the floor in front of him. Lumpy places one foot into the bucket, then the other foot, and sighs with relief from the warmth. Giggles also places a couple of pillows behind Lumpy's head, then presses her hands against the pillows to fluff them up. Petunia pulls out a box of tissues and places it by Lumpy's side, close enough for him to reach; Lumpy pulls a tissue out of the box, blows his nose for one second and then wipes his nose with the aforementioned tissue.)

Cuddles: (to Giggles and Petunia, in private) I'm gonna make Lumpy some soup. Can you girls look after him until it's ready?

Giggles: Of course, Cuddles.

Petunia: As long as it means we don't get sick, we'll make sure he's as comfortable as possible.

(Cuddles smiles at them and heads into the kitchen. Giggles and Petunia stay in the living room with Lumpy, true to Cuddles' request. Lumpy seems to not have heard what Cuddles asked the girls to do. Before he can say anything, however, his nostrils flare up, indicating another sneeze is coming.)

Lumpy: Uh, girls? I think I... (starts to sneeze) Aaah... Haaaah... HAH-- (Before he can sneeze, however, Giggles places her right forefinger underneath Lumpy's nostrils, stopping the sneeze. Lumpy opens his eyes and looks relieved.) Thanks, Giggles.

Giggles: (Smiles at him and pulls her forefinger away.) You're welcome. Oh, and in case that comes out... (She takes another tissue and hands it to Lumpy.)

Lumpy: (taking the tissue) Thanks. (Before he can wipe his nose, however, the sneeze unexpectedly emerges, and he covers his nose with the tissue.) Ah-choo!

Giggles: (surprised) Oh! (Lumpy removes the tissue from his nose, then rubs underneath his nose with his forefinger.) Bless you, Lumpy.

Lumpy: Thanks. And excuse me.

Giggles: It's alright, I know you couldn't help yourself.

(Lumpy blows and wipes his nose with the tissue. Petunia goes over to Lumpy and feels his forehead with her hand.)

Petunia: Lumpy, just how bad is your fever?

Lumpy: (Sniffles.) I don't know. The last time I had my temperature taken, my doctor said it was about a hundred and two point five.

Petunia: (a bit worried) Oh, my... (Removes her hand.) I'll be right back.

(She walks out of the living room for a moment, enters the bathroom, opens the cabinet and pulls out a digital thermometer. She returns to the living room, where Lumpy is wiping his nose with another tissue that he is holding with both hands.)

Petunia: I'd like to see if your fever's gotten any worse.

Lumpy: Okay.

(Lumpy removes the tissue from his nose and opens his mouth. Petunia presses the button on the thermometer to turn it on, then inserts the tip of the thermometer underneath his tongue, and Lumpy closes his mouth.)

Petunia: I know you're a little sneezy, Lumpy, but it's for the best that you don't sneeze while your temperature's being taken.

(Lumpy nods gently in understanding. Finally the thermometer beeps, and Petunia removes it from Lumpy's mouth and looks at it.)

Petunia: Hmm... Still at a hundred and two. We'll have to make sure you keep resting.

Lumpy: I understand. (Sniffles.) Oh, and Giggles?

Giggles: Yeah?

Lumpy: I'd like some more warm water, please...

Giggles: Oh, certainly.

(She briefly walks out of the living room and goes into the kitchen. She then returns with a rather large cup of warm water, which she pours into the bucket of water that Lumpy's feet are in. Lumpy takes a deep inhale and sighs, distracted from the water that had just started to cool. The warmth feels great on his feet and toes.)

Lumpy: Thanks. This is really nice...

Giggles: (She puts the now-empty cup aside.) Are you feeling any better, Lumpy?

Lumpy: (Sniffles in response.) Not really, but I’m getting there. (Another sniffle.) But my nose is still really stuffy.

Petunia: Don’t worry, Lumpy, I know what’ll fix that. (She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a jar of chest rub.)

(Lumpy smiles and removes a part of his blanket from his upper body to reveal his chest. He sniffles once more as Petunia sits down next to him and removes the lid on the chest rub.)

Petunia: This always helps me feel better when I have a stuffy nose. Not that I’ve ever admitted it... (Lumpy chuckles lightly at her side comment and sniffles again.)

(Petunia reaches into the jar, collects a bit of chest rub and starts rubbing it onto Lumpy’s chest. After almost a minute, she pulls her hand away from his chest and closes the lid on the chest rub. Lumpy can feel his nose clearing, just enough to smell the sweet scent of menthol, which makes him smile.)

Lumpy: Hey, this smells pretty good. (Just after he says that, however, Lumpy tilts his neck back as he is about to sneeze. The smell of menthol likely has been a little too strong for him to take.) Ah... Heh... Hah-- (Upon the final inhale, Giggles holds a tissue directly in front of his nose.) Tchew!

(When Lumpy releases the sneeze, he can feel the tissue being pressed against his nose. When he recovers from the sneeze and opens his eyes, he sees that Giggles has covered his sneeze for him.)

Giggles: (Hands him the tissue.) Bless you.

Lumpy: (Wipes his nose with the tissue, looking at her sheepishly.) Thanks.

(Petunia puts down her chest rub and heads into the kitchen as Lumpy blows his nose. Cuddles is still making Lumpy’s soup when he hears the faucet being turned as well as water flowing. When he turns to the side, he sees Petunia washing her hands.)

Cuddles: How’s Lumpy doing?

Petunia: I gave him some chest rub, and it looks like it’s working so far. (She turns off the water and picks up a light blue towel, which she uses to wipe her hands dry.) Is the soup almost ready?

Cuddles: Yeah, almost. (Petunia then gets an idea and smiles.)

Petunia: I think I know what else will make Lumpy feel better.

Cuddles: Like what?

(Petunia walks up to Cuddles and whispers something in his ear. Although it is inaudible, it causes Cuddles to smile.)

Cuddles: Wow, sounds like a great idea! But how about you work on it now while I bring Lumpy his soup?

Petunia: That’s what I wanted to do.

(She opens one of the cupboards and pulls out a little box that she brings over to the stove. On the other hand, Cuddles pours some of the soup into a bowl, which he then places on a tray that he brings out of the kitchen.)

(Lumpy is still wiping his nose with a tissue when Cuddles comes in with the tray that holds the soup.)

Cuddles: Here, Lumpy, this oughta make you feel better.

(Lumpy smiles, puts down his tissue and allows Cuddles to give him the tray. He places it squarely on Lumpy’s lap, and Lumpy picks up the spoon that is in the bowl as well and begins to eat. From the first spoonful, Lumpy is impressed. It is the flavor he enjoys most, its warmth soothes his sore throat - overall, it is simply delicious. Lumpy takes his time eating the soup to make it last, with Cuddles and Giggles looking on in happiness for Lumpy's own happiness.)

Lumpy: If it weren’t for Petunia’s chest rub, I wouldn’t have tasted as much of this delicious soup. (He finishes his soup, and finally he gives the tray back to

Cuddles.) Thanks, Cuddles.

Cuddles: (smiling at Lumpy) No problem, Lumpy. By the way, Petunia is making a little something for you...

Lumpy: (almost excited) She is? (Suddenly he gains a pre-sneeze face, and then sneezes again, covering his nose with a tissue.) Hah-chiu! (Lumpy then wipes his nose cutely with his tissue as he sniffles a few times.) ...Excuse me.

Cuddles: Yeah, it’ll be ready soon. And bless ya.

(Cuddles returns to the kitchen as Lumpy continues to wipe his nose. After a few minutes, Petunia comes out from the kitchen and walks over to Lumpy. She is holding something behind her back.)

Petunia: Lumpy? I have a little surprise for you.

Lumpy: What is it?

(Without responding, Petunia shows him what she has been holding. It is a mug of steaming tea. Lumpy smiles as he takes it from her.)

Lumpy: Thank you, Petunia.

(He blows on the mug a bit to cool it down, and then takes a sip. The taste of the tea is wonderful, causing Lumpy to smile. If his nose has started clogging up again, the tea prevents that from happening. His throat starts feeling better as well. Before less than two minutes have gone by, Lumpy finishes his tea. He sighs in contentment, gives the mug back to Petunia and wipes the extra tea off his mouth with his arm.)

Lumpy: Petunia, thank you so much for making me that.

Petunia: I knew it'd help you feel better. (Giggles places her hand on Lumpy’s forehead to check for a fever. This time, however, it feels less warm.)

Giggles: Your fever’s going down. Thank goodness.

(Lumpy smiles at her comment, but as soon as Giggles pulls her hand away, he sneezes again, putting his white handkerchief over his nose as he does so.)

Lumpy: Ah-tchuu! (He then pulls his handkerchief away from his nose and rubs his nose with his forefinger.)

Petunia: Bless you.

Giggles: Bless you.

Lumpy: Thank you. (He wipes his nose with his handkerchief.) And thank you so much for all the care you gave me while I was sick.

Giggles: You’re welcome, Lumpy.

Lumpy: And Cuddles? (Cuddles turns to look at Lumpy.) Again, thank you so much for the soup.

Cuddles: No problem, buddy.

Petunia: And if you ever come down with something again, all you have to do is call one of us and we’ll come over to take care of you.

(Lumpy smiles at her reassurance, and then yawns into his right hand.)

Lumpy: Hey, what time is it? I think I need to lay down...

(Petunia looks over at the clock on the wall. It is about 6:30 PM, and in the window outside, the sun has gone down. The sky is changing from light blue to an orangish shade.)

Giggles: In that case, we’ll go home and let you get the rest you deserve.

Cuddles: Hope you feel better soon.

Petunia: Me too.

(Lumpy smiles at them and stands up, removing his blanket and pulling his feet out of the bucket of water as he did so.)

Lumpy: Thanks, guys.

(He walks over to the staircase, then waves goodbye to his friends. They all wave to him as well. As Lumpy proceeds up the stairs, Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia clean their things up, and afterwards leave Lumpy's house.)

(When Lumpy makes it upstairs, he goes into the bathroom, where he starts up the shower and steps in to clean himself off, as well as warm himself up. In the shower, Lumpy cleans his leg with a wet wash cloth that he then rubs between his toes a few times, which tickles him into giggling. That being said, he continues to wash himself without any interruptions. After he finishes, he steps out of the shower and dries off, then picks up a toothbrush, puts some toothpaste on it and brushes his teeth. He then spits it out, fills a cup with cold water, sips it and spits it out into the sink to wash his mouth out. Finished and feeling cleaner, Lumpy wipes his mouth a few times with his arm.)

(He then leaves the bathroom, goes into his bedroom, changes into his pajamas and crawls underneath the covers. He lays in his bed, feeling very comfortable and feeling much better. What remains of his sinusitis is little more than a mildly stuffy nose.)

Lumpy: (thinks for a moment) Hmm... (Gets an idea.) I think I’ll tickle my nose and make myself sneeze before I go to bed. A few extra ah-choo’s can’t hurt, right?

(Lumpy turns to his pillow and presses his hands against it a few times. It takes him a few tries, but finally, a single white feather emerges from the pillow and floats up into the air. As it floats down to him, he grabs it before it can reach his nose. With a brief sniffle, Lumpy begins to tickle his nose, wiggling the feather up and down the end of his snout.)

Lumpy: (giggling from how much it tickles) Hehehe!

(After a few seconds have gone by, however, his nostrils begin to flare up. His snout begins to twitch. Knowing what is going to happen, Lumpy inserts the tip of his feather into his nostril, amplifying the tickle and drawing out the buildup.)

Lumpy: (inhaling breathily, tilting his upper body further and further back) Ehhhhh... Heeeeehhhhhh... HUUUUUUUUUH... HEEEEEEHHHHHH-TSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Lumpy's massive sneeze is so strong that it blows the feather right out of his nose and onto the floor. That being said, the tickle in Lumpy’s nose is still strong, so he sneezes a few more times. These sneezes, however, feel much better and much less painful compared to his sneezes from earlier in the day.)

Lumpy: HAH-CHOO, HTCHOO, AH-CHOO!!! TCHU!!! HEH-CHHHUUU!! Eh-heh... Tshew! Aaaah-chew! (With the seventh sneeze, Lumpy covers his mouth with his left hand. With the next one, he turns to sneeze into his right hand.) Haaaah-ah-chew!

(After pulling his hand away from his mouth, Lumpy is about to release a final sneeze. He braces himself, holding both of his hands in front of his twitching snout as he inhales, but then releases a final, anticlimactic sneeze into both hands.)

Lumpy: Ah... Ahhhh... Haaaaaah... Ah-choo!

(His sneezing fit finally finished, Lumpy then pulls his hands away from his mouth, and rubs his nose with his forefinger. He sniffles and sighs with relief due to how satisfying the sneezes were.)

Lumpy: (to himself) Whoa... Excuse me!

(He grabs a tissue from his tissue box and blows his nose vigorously into it, holding it with both hands. He then throws it in the trash bin that is close to his desk. His nose still a little stuffy, Lumpy pulls out both his blue and his white handkerchiefs. He blows his nose lightly into his blue handkerchief, holding it with one hand, then wipes it as gently as he can. Then he puts it in his pocket, but keeps his white hanky out.)

(Lumpy reaches over and switches off the light next to him, filling his room with darkness. Lumpy lays his head on the pillow, his white handkerchief in his hands, and before long, his eyes fall closed. Lumpy’s nose is still stuffed up, but thanks to his friends' treatment, he has a much easier time breathing through it. Sometimes he has to sneeze while he is sleeping, but he covers his nose with his handkerchief and often blows into it afterwards for the rest of the night..)

(The next morning, when the sun comes up from the horizon, Lumpy is still sleeping with his handkerchief in his hands. The redness upon his nose is no longer visible, however. Not long after sunrise, however, his eyes slowly open. He lets go of his handkerchief, sits up in bed and gives a deep yawn into his hand, then rubs his eyes with both hands.)

Lumpy: (no longer sounding congested) Ah, I feel so much better.

(He sits on the edge of his bed, picks up his handkerchief, then steps out and walks over to his window. He pulls back the curtains and opens the window before he takes a look outside. It is a beautiful morning, with only a few white clouds in the sky.)

Lumpy: What a beautiful morning...

(He takes a few sniffs, culminating in a huge nasal inhale. His nose is no longer stuffed up; he can smell the fresh air and sweet scent of the flowers. Aside from that, the pain that had been present in his throat and forehead yesterday has gone. Lumpy has made a full recovery from his sinusitis, a fact that makes him smile. Suddenly, however, he then grows a pre-sneeze face, then sneezes into his handkerchief, held by both hands.)

Lumpy: Hah-choo!

(After pulling his handkerchief away from his nose, Lumpy smiles as he rubs his nose with his forefinger. It is clear that the sneeze was not from being sick, as he no longer is - but rather, the flowers from outside were what caused him to sneeze. Lumpy blows his nose lightly into his handkerchief, then wipes it gently before he puts it in his pocket. He takes off his pajamas - first his top, then his bottom - and lays them on the bed, then walks out of his bedroom.)

(Lumpy goes in the bathroom, starts up the shower and steps in. He washes his body and face with a soap bar combined with the water rushing out of the showerhead. After he finishes and gets out of the shower, Lumpy dries off with a white towel. He then picks up his toothbrush, puts some toothpaste on it and brushes his teeth. He then spits it out, fills his cup with cold water, sips it and spits it out into the sink to wash his mouth out. After wiping his mouth dry, Lumpy grabs a bar of odorless deodorant, opens it and applies it to his underarms. Upon finishing, he closes the deodorant and puts it away.)

(Lumpy then walks out of the bathroom, then puts his pajamas in the laundry hamper along with both of his used handkerchiefs. Neither of them have noticeable stains, however.)

(Lumpy approaches the front door, places his hand on the doorknob, turns it and pushes it open. He then steps outside and closes the door behind him. He goes out onto the patio, stretching his arms up in the air, accompanied with a sigh of relief.)

Lumpy: It sure feels good to breathe again. Gosh, Cuddles and the girls really helped me out. I think I’ll visit them and give them a thank you present!

(Lumpy walks out of his front yard and away from his house. He admires all of the chirping birds flying in the air, the pretty flowers growing in the ground, the butterflies hovering from flower to flower. The latter two give him an idea, making him smile.)

Lumpy: I think I know how to thank my friends.

(A light purple butterfly floats over to him. Lumpy looks over at the butterfly, smiles and waves to it politely.)

Lumpy: Why, hello there, Miss Butterfly. How are you doing?

(In response, the butterfly flies over to Lumpy's face and lands on his nose. Lumpy blushes, then giggles as the butterfly tickles his nose.)

Lumpy: Hehe... (His nostrils flare up a little. The butterfly flies off of Lumpy's nose just as he lets out a mild, high-pitched sneeze.) Haaah-- Chewww! (As soon as he is finished releasing the sneeze, Lumpy rubs his nose cutely with his forefinger.) Excuse me. It tickles when a butterfly like yourself lands on my nose.

(The butterfly flies away from Lumpy; Lumpy removes his forefinger from his nose and continues walking to Cuddles' house. When he makes it there, Lumpy sees a patch of blooming pink flowers from the ground. One by one, he picks the flowers and puts them in a bundle. He then walks up to the front door, then looks down at the flowers in his hands. He holds them underneath his nose and takes three sniffs, followed by a deep nasal inhale that sucks the flowerheads towards his nostrils. Aside from the pollen, the tips and edges of the petals tickle his nose, making his snout twitch and his nostrils flare up again. Feeling a particularly big sneeze coming on, Lumpy lowers the flowers from his nose as he inhales three times.)

Lumpy: Aaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- (He tilts his neck as far back as he can, nostrils flaring up and nose trembling madly, and then sneezes explosively.) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Lumpy shoots his neck forwards as he releases the sneeze, with a good amount of spray coming out of his mouth. He then looks a bit sheepish as he sniffles and rubs his nose with his forefinger, while holding the flowers in one hand.)

Lumpy: Whoops... Excuse me. (Sniffles, forefinger under nose.) Hope nobody heard that... though it'd be nice to hear a Gesundheit or something after that.

(After he finishes rubbing his nose, Lumpy rings the doorbell by pressing his forefinger against it, then he waits. Before the door opens, however, Lumpy hears the familiar sound of someone inhaling, then sneezing.)

Cuddles: Ah... Haaah... HAH-- Ah-choooooo!!

(The door then opens to reveal Cuddles, rubbing his reddened nose with his forefinger. He is the one who has just released the sneeze.)

Lumpy: Hi, Cuddles! And bless you.

Cuddles: (congested voice) Thanks.

(As Cuddles sniffles and continues to rub his nose, Lumpy notices that Cuddles' nose has turned red. Lumpy's expression switches from happiness to concern.)

Lumpy: Cuddles? Are you feeling alright?

Cuddles: No. I don’t feel so good... (Lumpy looks at him in disbelief, but then realization kicks in and he sulks in sadness.)

Lumpy: Oh, no... you must’ve caught my sinus infection. I'm sorry.

Cuddles: It's alright, I'll feel better. (Another loud sniffle.)

Lumpy: (Shows him the bouquet of flowers in his hand.) If it helps, I brought you flowers. It’s a thank you gift for everything you did for me yesterday. Wanna smell them?

(Cuddles moves some of the flowerheads towards his nose, then takes a few sniffs of the flowers, but is unable to smell them. The pollen, however, gives him a pre-sneeze expression before he sneezes into both hands.)

Cuddles: Haaaah-shooooooooo!! Ugh... (He sniffles and rubs his nose with his forefinger.)

Lumpy: Bless you, Cuddles.

Cuddles: Ugh, thanks. Hey, do you have a tissue or something? My nose is really stuffy.

Lumpy: I’ll come inside and bring you some. But then you should sit down on the couch so I can take care of you.

(Nodding in agreement, Cuddles moves out of the way and lets Lumpy come inside. Lumpy comes in and places his flowers on a nearby, purple vase for Cuddles. He then enters into the bathroom, retrieves a brand new box of tissues and heads into the living room.)

Lumpy: Okay, Cuddles, here’s your tissues... (Upon entering, however, he winces in surprise.) Huh?

(In the living room, we see that not only is Cuddles sitting on the couch, but Giggles and Petunia are sitting on the same couch with him. Their noses are a bright red shade, their feet are in buckets of warm water, and they are wrapped in blankets. Giggles has a magenta one and Petunia has a dark purple one, while Cuddles wraps himself in a light blue blanket. Not only that, Giggles already has a pink box of tissues between her and Petunia. Giggles' nose twitches as she briefly shows a pre-sneeze expression, then sneezes. The sneeze is uncovered, but contains no spray or mucus.)

Giggles: Ah... Hah-chew! (Rubs her nose with her right forefinger, then speaks in a congested voice.) Excuse me...

Petunia: (Sneezes into a lavender-colored handkerchief.) Aaah-shyew! (She then blows her nose loudly and wipes it with the handkerchief.) Ugh...

Lumpy: (in concern and worry) What’s wrong with you kids?

Petunia: (also speaking with a congested voice) I don't... feel well... (She blows her nose again into her handkerchief, this time for a split second.)

Giggles: I think I have a sinus infection. (She takes a tissue from her box and blows her nose twice, but is unable to clear her nose.)

Cuddles: As you can see, Lumpy, we've all got your sinusitis. None of us are feeling too good...

Lumpy: (Gasps in realization and guilt.) Oh, my gosh! I am so, SO sorry, guys! I tried to be careful, I really did!

Giggles: It's alright, Lumpy, and I understand. (She places her forefinger underneath her nose with a sniffle.)

Petunia: So do I. If there’s one thing I have to give you credit for, Lumpy... (She sniffles once.) ...you at least didn’t sneeze on any of us.

Cuddles: And since we took care of you, I think it’s time you did something for us.

Lumpy: Yeah. And I know exactly what it is. (He hands his box of tissues to Cuddles.) I have to take care of all of you, don’t I?

Cuddles: (Nods.) Yes, please. As a matter of fact, we were all hoping you could do that... (He then sneezes again.) Haaaah-chooooooo! (He takes a tissue from the box Lumpy gave him, and blows his nose into it. Cuddles then wipes his nose on the tissue as Giggles turns to look at him.)

Giggles: Bless you... (Not long after saying that, she sneezes again, this time covering her mouth with a tissue.) Aaah-shew!

Cuddles: (Sniffles once. Giggles wipes her nose delicately with her tissue.) Bless you, too.

Petunia: Lumpy? If you don't mind... (She sniffles.) Would you please make me some tea? I could use something that can clear my nose.

Lumpy: Sure, of course. I’ll get it ready soon. Do you guys want anything else?

Cuddles: I’d like some carrot soup, please. That always makes me feel better.

Giggles: Me too. I’d rather have some chicken soup, though, if that’s alright.

Lumpy: (Nods in understanding.) Okay, then. (Before he can even walk out of the room, however, Petunia suddenly sneezes three times.)

Petunia: Haaah-shiooo! Tchew! Htshyew! (Immediately after she finishes sneezing, she pulls out a tissue and blows her nose loudly into it. Then she sniffles repeatedly as she wipes her nose.)

Lumpy: And bless you, Petunia.

Petunia: (still wiping her nose) Thank you. (Giggles places her hand on Petunia’s neck in sympathy.)

Giggles: I’m afraid Petunia has a fever of a hundred and four. Even worse than me and Cuddles.

Lumpy: What’s your fevers at?

Giggles: Mine is a hundred and one, and the last time I took Cuddles’ temperature, it was about a hundred and one point five.

Lumpy: Oh, you poor kids... (smiles reassuringly) But don’t worry, guys, I’ll make you all as comfortable as possible.

(Lumpy then heads into the kitchen to fulfill his friends’ requests. After a few minutes have gone by, he comes back into the living room and hands Cuddles and Giggles’ bowls of soup to them.)

Cuddles: Thanks.

Giggles: Thank you, Lumpy.

(Then Lumpy briefly goes back into the kitchen, then comes back with a mug of tea, which he hands to Petunia. He stays by their sides, watching them eat and drink.)

Petunia: (Her nostrils flare up, and then she sneezes into a tissue she is holding in her hand.) Ah-haaaah... Shyiuuuu! (She then immediately blows her nose.)

Lumpy: (as Petunia wipes her nose with her tissue) Bless you.

Petunia: Thank you...

(Giggles is the next one to sneeze; her nose twitches visibly as she has to sneeze as well. Lumpy, knowing what is about to happen, gently takes her unfinished soup from her and puts it on the table. He then backs away with his hands over his face, afraid that Giggles will sneeze on him.)

Giggles: (Tilts her upper body backward with each inhale, and then sneezes into both of her hands.) Ah... Aaaah... Haaaah-choo! (She then rubs her nose a little with her forefinger, sniffling as she pulls out a tissue.)

Lumpy: (Removes his hands from his face.) Bless you, Giggles.

Giggles: (Blows her nose and wipes it with her tissue.) Thank you.

(She places her used tissue aside, and then Lumpy picks up her bowl of soup and hands it back to her. Petunia then holds her now-empty mug for Lumpy to see.)

Petunia: Lumpy, may I have some more tea?

(Lumpy retrieves the teapot from the kitchen and pours it into her mug, refilling it. Just after he is done, however, Petunia inhales and sneezes again into her handkerchief.)

Petunia: Aaaah... Chewww!!! (She then wipes her nose on her handkerchief.)

Lumpy: Bless you.

Giggles: Yeah, bless you.

Petunia: Thank you. (She sniffles and pulls her handkerchief away from her nose.) Ugh, I didn't realize how sneeze-filled a sinus infection could be...

(She takes another sip of her tea as Lumpy returns to the kitchen. He places the teapot back on the stove and sighs in slight tiredness.)

Lumpy: (to himself) This wasn't how I wanted to spend my day, but it was worth it to return the favor after what my friends did. They helped me when I was sick, and now I'm helping them while they're sick. It can be hard work, but soon they'll feel better, just like me.

(Lumpy then looks out into the window, gazing into the distance with a smile on his face.)

Lumpy: As they say, one good turn deserves another... and tender loving care is really the best medicine.

(He finally looks away from the window and walks away from it, presumably to go back into the living room and check on his friends one more time. Fade out to black.)


End file.
